


Unfinished Business

by Hagrid_Hair



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagrid_Hair/pseuds/Hagrid_Hair
Summary: Richard and reader share some cheeky banter the morning after the night before.
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Original Female Character(s), Richard Armitage/Reader, Richard Armitage/You
Kudos: 5





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure whether to post this or not but it's been in my drafts for a while so I thought why not. Just a little snippet of cheeky Richard, because who doesn't love his cheeky side ;) 
> 
> Rated Teen & Up for suggestive content.

You walked into the bedroom and shook your head when you saw Richard still laying in bed, no indication that he'd be moving any time soon. 

"Are you getting up today or are you going to carry on being a lazy bones?" You asked, tugging at the duvet and giggling when he groaned and pulled it back, bringing you down with it. You sat with a leg either side of him while your hands rested either side of his head, biting your lip expectantly as his eyes burned into yours. 

"That depends on whether you're joining me or not," he murmured, linking his fingers with yours and stealing a kiss. You felt him stir beneath you and instinctively ground against him, causing a moan to emit deep in his throat that travelled straight to your core. His hands brushed against your face before wandering down to your hips in a painstakingly slow fashion. With every brush of his fingers you could feel your need rising, and when he slowly started to rock you back and forth against him you knew you wouldn't be able to resist him much longer. Which was exactly why you, very reluctantly, stopped.

"You have an interview, remember? You can't be late," you reminded him as you regretfully climbed off him. Richard growled in response. “We can finish this later," you added, planting one last kiss on his lips, cupping your hand to his face and drawing it out for as long as you dared.

When his hands started to wander again you pulled away, giggling at the murderous look on his face when you opened your eyes. 

“Come on, one of us has to be sensible about this, and since it's obviously not going to be you then I'm the one who has to step up and take one for the team. Which, I have to say, isn't at all very pleasant and incredibly selfish of you to make me be the grown up for a change.” 

Richard laughed softly and sat up, leaving a trail of kisses on your shoulder as he did so. 

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you later," he promised, a shiver running down your spine at the suggestive tone in his words. It was hard keeping your mind out of the gutter when Richard was around. 

"Good, now get up," you say, getting off the bed. Richard cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the bulge in the sheet between his legs, causing you to roll your eyes and laugh, shaking your head. 

"Not  _ that _ way you perv, now come on." You picked up his boxers and threw them at him, then left him to get dressed as you wandered about tidying up the mess from last night. You blushed at the empty condom wrappers, snippets from last night bringing back that knot of desire, and you stole a glance at Richard, immediately wishing you hadn't when you saw that he was pulling on his shirt with his back to you. The way his muscles rippled under the cloth was captivating, and when he turned around you quickly looked away in fear you'd get caught staring. You nearly jumped out of your skin when his strong arms wrapped around you from behind.

" _ Caught you _ ," he hummed in your ear, planting a trail of kisses from your neck to your shoulder. "You're nothing but an evil temptress, sent here to torture me," he groaned. You turned to face him, snaking your arms around his neck. 

"And you're a filthy old man," you burst out laughing at the unimpressed look on his face, but before he could say anything in retaliation you kissed him sweetly. "I've got to go, but may I suggest you take a cold shower. And don't be late for your interview. I'll see you later," you kissed him one last time and turned to leave, yelping as he smacked your arse on your way out. 

A wide grin spread across your face as you got in the car and mentally checked that you had everything. It had been a long time since anyone had given you reason to smile, and Richard had a habit of coaxing them out of you more than anyone. 


End file.
